BaVa Strategy
BaVa strategy is adapted from a Th 10 attack on a TH 11 into a TH 9 strategy as outlined below: BaVa Strategy uses Baby Dragons to create the edges of the funnel and Valkyries (along with royals) to enter the core region and destroy the Queen/CC troops/TH. Since Valkyries can destroy walls themselves (especially under rage) Wallbreakers are not needed in the normal army. Minimum Core Build 2 Baby Dragons (20) 9 Valkyries (72) CC= 3 Valkyries, 1 Poison (rest can be wallbreakers or ranged) 2 Heal Total: 92 Troop space, Full CC, 4 spell slots Remaining space: 128 Troop space, 5 spell slots (1 has to be a dark spell) General Strategy Create a very wide funnel by putting Baby Dragons on the funnel edges. Once the funnel edges go down, few Valks on each side can be used to work inward from the funnel edges. Drop Valks, CC, and royals in quick succession against the entry point. Immediately drop a heal before the walls go down, centered toward the core but with the outer edge outside the walls. If the edges are appropriate, a couple minions can be used instead of a baby dragon. This saves a bit of space when bases are not prepared for it. This push should get the Queen and TH if the entry point was chosen wisely, a two star can be attempted by proper clean up of outer buildings. Baby Dragons can take the hits and clean up enough for a two star, if using wizards there will probably have to be other tanks such as giants to ensure percentage. A Valk army, followed by the Queen, can also take out the CC by itself, saving space for a CC pull. The Queen MUST follow the Valks and it is always risky to not pull the CC but it can be done. A few wiz following the Queen can help as well. A poison is a must on the CC if doing this and rage on the Queen is preferred. Larger Builds Larger builds can be done by adding in the remaining 128 Troop space and 5 spell slots. The safest two star would be to add a Valk and the rest as Baby Dragons with rage/heal and poison. You can also bring freeze if you like as an extra spell against CC troops/Queen or an AD. BaVaHo One of the obvious strategies is adding hogs into the mix. Given base layout, potential DGB spots SHOULD be hard to reach while going after the enemy Queen but there are always bad base designs. Using remaining space: Kill squad: Giant, 5 wiz, 3 barch (28) Hogs and spells: 20 Hog riders (100) 2 heal, 1 poison Some wizards can be used for clean up. Pre-heal any potential single GB spots and poison any skeleton traps (preferably with the enemy King at the same time). Any extra space saved by using CC kill squad as part of the funnel and/or minions should be used for more hogs or a better kill squad (more barch is good). It is advisable to send a couple hogs on one side of the initial core push while sending the rest on the other side. This takes advantage of the aggro taken by the valks AND it allows the valks to live longer due to less damage from the hog help. BaVaLaLoon If a bad base design allows your initial push to take out multiple AD's, you can incorporate Lava Hounds, Balloons and spells to take out the rest. This allows additional Baby Dragons free reign to destroy other large threats like Teslas and X-bows. Using remaining space: Kill Squad: 1 giant, 2 wiz, 5 barch (18) LaLoon and spells: 1 Lava Hound (30) 10 Balloons (50) 2 rage, 1 haste or poison Remaining space: 30 The remaining space depends on how the base should be dealt with. There could be a an extra lava hound if needed. A Golem can be used to tank for the royals to make sure multiple AD's go down as well. Otherwise, just fill with Valks and wiz. Enter the Lava Hound on the opposite side of the base from the initial funnel, picking out a relatively stranded AD. Deploy in the normal manner, crossing as many defenses to reach the AD as possible. Deploy Balloons in a surgical manner for defenses that the Lava Hound gains the aggro on within his route. Save some Balloons for the AD and rage the Balloons into the AD and hopefully the Lava Hound breaks within the rage. It is possible to bring 2 lightning and an earthquake to take care of a troublesome AD. Blending with normal BaVa, a freeze can be taken and saved for a troublesome AD (giving time for loons to destroy it).